The present invention relates to a device forming a panel for a keyboard and/or individual keys or pushbuttons.
There are already known in the prior art such devices which can be mounted and used on a wall of a dashboard or an instrument panel of a vehicle such as for example an airplane, or on any electronic apparatus.
For example, such panels may be connected to an on-board microcomputer through the medium of an interface logic for the purpose of processing accurate information.
The panels of the prior art comprise a front face plate through which keys or pushbuttons project which are depressable for establishing an electric contact between contacts on a printed circuit board mounted in the panel, which pushbuttons may be luminous.
However, such panels suffer from the drawback that they are not directly dismountable from the wall of the panel or board, or, if removable, do not provide ready access to the incorporated electric components such as the electric bulbs or the aforesaid push-buttons.
Thus, when a bulb is defective or a push-button deteriorates, the user usually cannot directly effect the repair of the member concerned and must either send the whole panel to the manufacturers for repairs or replace the complete keyboard including the defective push-button or bulb.
On the other hand, should the user attempt to effect the repairs himself by disassembling the various plates or layers of the panel in order to reach the defective member, he would risk exposing simultaneously all the other members and in particular separating and losing each key and its associated parts.